


How about a kiss?

by 7years



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2Park trying to get Minhyun to kiss someone/anyone, Multi, obviously not Minhyun & EVERYONE but you get the point, written a long time ago so bear with some outdated references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: "Do you think Minhyun hyung would give me a kiss?""Why would he kiss you?""Why not?"4 times the Wanna One members attempt to get a kiss from Minhyun and one time he actually gives it.(was supposed to be a 5+1 thing but then I got lazy)





	How about a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Written and abandoned during early Energetic days, picked up again a few days ago.
> 
> It's longer than I expected, it's pretty messy, and it's not beta'd too, so.. proceed at your own risk I guess?
> 
> Thanks!

The atmosphere at the Wanna One dorm is relatively calm given the time of the day. It's late evening, the meeting with the composers ended 2 hours ago, and the pink sausage team is taking a break from terrorizing everyone with their antics while waiting for dinner. The reactions of the members to their shenanigans are always a mix of amusement and mild indifference, the two young ones somehow managing to not step over the line of actually being bothersome. It is during this lull in their quest to be Wanna One's most mischievous but lovable duo that Jihoon asks his comrade the question that had been on his mind since the past few days.

"Do you think Minhyun-hyung would give me a kiss?"

Woojin's blank expression and darting pupils convey his surprise at the sudden question. Jihoon isn't even looking up from the iPad he's holding. The two boys are sitting on the floor at a corner of the living room with their backs against the TV cabinet. Sungwoon, Guanlin and Jinyoung on the couch didn't stir at the question, seemingly absorbed in their occupation of reading, eating snacks and contemplating life respectively. Woojin replies slowly and cautiously, dropping his voice. "Why would he kiss you?"

"Why not?"

This time Woojin's eyebrows shoot upwards, question marks and exclamation points hovering around him.

"Look." Jihoon shows his friend the iPad screen. It's one of the more recent group photos they took that might or might not have been posted on social media. The picture is zoomed in to Minhyun who can be seen doing his ubiquitous puckered lips and finger heart. Jihoon continues, "He never actually gave anyone a kiss except for Jisung-hyung, right? But he does this all the time, in front of the camera or not, and to everyone too."

"So? That doesn't mean he wants to kiss us." Eyes squinting in suspicion, Woojin ventures, "You just want an excuse to try and get a kiss from him, don't you?"

Jihoon rolls his eyes to counter the heat creeping into his cheeks. "I'm saying that he might just be shy to actually give anyone a kiss. But with the right encouragement and the right person he might actually do it."

"I don't know, I think that if he had wanted to kiss anyone he would just do it. You just want it to be you."

"It doesn't have to be me," Winkboy sighs. "Look, I bet you Jinyoung can get a peck on the cheek from Minhyun hyung any time if he tries."

The two boys glance up in unison towards Jinyoung on the couch, only to see not just Jinyoung but Sungwoon, Guanlin and Daniel (when did he get there?) already staring at them with varying expressions of bewilderment and/or amusement. Belatedly they realize that they didn't really try to be discreet in their discussion. They wonder how much the other members heard..

"I'll take on that bet." Daniel says.

And that is how it starts.

 

1.

The boys are all in high spirits in contrast to the bleak sea and sky, not even the prospect of rain dampens the excitement of filming their first music video. Jihoon breathes in deeply, noting the scent of promise in the air.

There wasn't any actual bets made since all of them wanted to bet on the bucket hat enthusiast except for Daniel who wanted to bet on Jaehwan. And then there's the whole Jinyoung-refusing-to-be-part-of-the-perfectly-harmless-scheme too. In the end Jihoon decided that it's up to him to get that kiss and prove his point _._ S _omeone_ should do it. It's not like he's desperate for a kiss or anything like that.

He doesn't have much of a strategy, but it couldn't be that hard. It's just a matter of timing. He tries to hover around Minhyun while he's filming his individual parts, voicing out compliments between shots. Okay, so he might look like Daehwi around Jinyoung – only more one-sided and definitely less embarrassing – but he persists, encouraged by Minhyun's shy laugher to his call of "Hyung, you're so handsome!"

When Jihoon watches a slowed down replay of Minhyun's takes he feels like he wouldn't mind watching just Minhyun for the whole three and a half minutes of their song. He watches in awe how Minhyun's delicate features shine through the monitor despite or perhaps because of the dreary background, how even the crease of his eyebrows is graceful..

"Is it that good?" The object of Jihoon's fascination is right beside him, bending over to look at the monitor over the shoulders of the director. He wears a faint smile when he looks at Jihoon and that’s when the younger realizes that he might have uttered some exclamation of awe out loud just now.

"Ah yes, you're really cool, hyung," he says sincerely, convincing himself that he is _not_ blushing over Minhyun's smile and inquiring look.

Minhyun's smile reaches his eyes before he breathes out a quiet laugh. "I'm sure you did even better." Nope, Park Jihoon is _definitely_ not blushing, shut up.

When he has recovered from his not-blushing condition, Jihoon finds himself watching Daniel filming his part. Daniel and Minhyun are laughing about dancing with anchovies and Jihoon feels his resolve strengthening with the bright atmosphere. He takes a deep breath.

_It's not weird. Keep it cool. You can do it._

He gets his request – for science! – ready at the tip of his tongue when Daniel goes back to filming but it doesn't get pass his lips before Minhyun moves away, mentioning something about going to the toilet.

After it becomes apparent that Minhyun is not coming back and Jihoon's confidence had all but dissipated, Jihoon eyes search the tent where most of the staff are. Even from far he can see Minhyun there chatting comfortably with Seongwoo. Jihoon purses his lips. This is going to be harder than he thought.

 

"I know what you're trying to do."

"What am I trying to do?"

Woojin gives his friend a pointed look. _Seriously?_

Jihoon narrows his eyes and stares back, his mouth set to a straight line. The stare down lasts only a few seconds, ended by Jihoon looking away with a smirk at Woojin's wide eyes. They both know it's useless to continue that charade. "Okay, so?"

Woojin didn't think Jihoon was serious when he made that claim 2 days ago but what he saw today proved otherwise. It was subtle enough at first (Jihoon is good at that), but as the day got darker Woojin saw through the ruse. The sporadic fluttering, the one too many "Are you okay, hyung?", the faces he made that Woojin is sure he saw last night when he asked the group if he could shower first; all these happening around a certain tall hyung points towards the same conclusion.

Woojin just shrugs. He doesn't necessarily agree with what Jihoon is trying (and failing) to do, but he can't deny that he's curious to see if his friend's effort would amount to anything.

 

The music video filming continues into the night when they have to record the group dance, this time with some fancy lighting. It had just started raining again, and very heavily too. They are going to continue filming under the rain, but for now this impromptu break is used to fix their hair and makeup (as if all of that won't be washed away immediately, but hey, they still gotta try to look flawless, heavy rain or not).

The stylists flits about between them under those huge umbrellas, wiping their sweat, combing and parting their hair, re-touching smudged eyeliners. From an umbrella away, Woojin watches Jihoon standing next to Minhyun – Woojin swears they were a few umbrellas apart before this – getting his hair professionally ruffled. Woojin darts out from the shelter of his umbrella to squeeze in between them and starts to wipe at the sweat on Jihoon's face with some tissues. Jihoon helpfully turns his face towards Woojin for him to reach better. After he's done, Woojin gives the rest of the clean tissues he's holding to Jihoon and runs back to his previous post opposite his two group members. Minhyun observed the wordless interaction in equal silence.

When Jihoon starts to dab at Minhyun's face with the tissues, the older boy immediately tries to take them from Jihoon but he playfully pulls his hand away, exclaiming "let me do it hyung!" Minhyun responds with a bright smile but tries it again. After a few more lighthearted attempts Jihoon gives an exaggerated sigh.

"Hyung, if you keep doing that, you're going to sweat even more!" Although to be honest, the shimmery effect on his face looks more like a flattering healthy glow rather than perspiration. The effortlessly pretty hyung delivers his pretty laughter, finding amusement in Jihoon's scolding. After that he just lets Jihoon do what he does, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly.

The stylist that comes to fix Minhyun's hair takes the tissues from Jihoon before starting on the hair and Jihoon continues watching Minhyun's face while he works.

"Thanks, Jihoon-ah.. You've been very kind to me today."

Okay this is it.

"Ah.. Yeah.. I mean, you're kind too, hyung.. Every day."

Jihoon almost stumbles over his words – oh he's _good_.

"Hyung, you should give him a kiss."

Minhyun laughs at Woojin's seemingly random interjection. "Jihoonie doesn't want my kiss," he turns to Jihoon, "..do you?"

Jihoon flounders a bit, looking suitably embarrassed and flustered with his downward gaze and tentative smile – oh he's _really_ good. Minhyun is still smiling at his reactions. Is that a touch of wry in his smile?

Minhyun brings his fingers to his lips then presses them to Jihoon's cheek.

A kiss.

Well, sort of. If you're against PDA. Or the person you're trying to kiss is sick and covered in germs. Or, you know, you really don't wanna kiss anyone but you're too kind to say no to your hopeful group members.

Of course, the 'sort-of' element doesn't stop Jihoon from fangirling over the act, especially not with Minhyun laughing by his side.

 

…

 

"You know, technically it wasn't a kiss."

"Don't tell me you're going to try again."

"No, not me. Maybe someone else? I think he would be more likely to kiss someone closer to him. Closer than me."

"…I think you're right."

 

 

2.

"Jaehwan-ah, the shower is free." Emperor Hwang's soft voice and gentle nudge wake Jaehwan up. He curls up even more on the couch, pressing onto Minhyun's arm while Minhyun's hand – the one which arm he's not crushing – slowly combs through his hair. Seeing no further movements from Jaehwan, Minhyun gives another nudge, jostling the main vocal. Jaehwan uttered a soft groan before detaching himself from Minhyun and shuffling to the bathroom, eyes barely open.

"Jaehwan-ah.." the voice calls again with a small laugh. Jaehwan turns back to take his towel from Minhyun's outstretched hand before continuing his earlier trajectory. Neither of them notice two pair of eyes watching them from above.

Mornings in the Wanna One dorm tend to start off slow and lazy, then gradually turning frantic when the boys realize they have 30 minutes to get ready plus 4 people who haven't showered yet. The pink sausage team got ready early this morning and headed towards the mezzanine, listening to the early morning stirrings until Sungwoon came into the living room to watch the TV on mute. Minhyun, like any other day, showered early as well, settling into the couch on the opposite end from Sungwoon to read after making sure the rest of the dorm is awake.

Jaehwan would've showered earlier but Daniel had asked to go first ("I really need to pee.") at which Jaehwan relented. He went to curl up against Minhyun on the couch to wait. Minhyun barely looked up from his book, an almost imperceptible scoot downwards into the couch the only indication of noticing the younger's presence. That was until Daniel rushed by in a flurry of towels, wet hair and fruity scent, calling "Jaehwan-ah, I'm done!"

After the little scene ends with Jaehwan exiting stage left and Minhyun striking up a conversation with Sungwoon, Jihoon turns to Woojin with a grim but determined look. A nod from the other is all that's needed.

 

…

 

"Okay I'll do it. But not in front of people. I'm shy."

"Why would you be shy hyung?"

"Yeah hyung, and since when are you shy?"

"Ah you kids. You won't understand." Jaehwan leaves them with a smirk and a promise that he would let them know _when_ (not _if!_ ) he completes the mission.

 

It is later when they are having takeaway lunch at the dance studio that Jihoon voices his concern in a hushed whisper. "What if Jaehwan-hyung kisses him on the lips? Would that count?"

Woojin is glad he wasn't drinking or he probably would've sprayed water towards Daehwi in front of him, sitcom-style. He does choke on his chicken a bit before replying though. "I don't think that's going to happen." He follows Jihoon's line of sight to see the former Saranghae team sitting next to each other, occasionally picking food from their own lunch box and putting them into the other's. Minhyun lets Jaehwan feed him a piece of chicken, picking out a big piece of chili pepper with his chopsticks and trying to force it into the younger's mouth in return, to much protest and shrill laughter from the ~~main vocal, main visual, main rapper, main dancer, main fashionista,~~ all main.

"Yeah, probably not..."

 

That night Jihoon is roused from his sleep by hushed giggles from below his bunk bed. The groan that follows makes him perk his ears. He opens his eyes wide in the dark room and strains his ears to hear above the hum of the air-conditioning.

"Jaehwannie? Go to your own bed, we're not tied together anymore." The words were drawn out lazily and the voice was scratchy.

"Awh hyung, let me sleep here. It's too cold up there."

"It's just like any other night."

"Then I'm cold every night."

"Take more blankets then."

"Or.. I could share _your_ blanket."

There is a sigh of what Jihoon assumes to be resignation.

"Have you showered? Did you wash your hair?" Jihoon couldn't hear any answer to the questions but the voice continues. "Fine. But you better not fart under the blanket." There's a sound of heavy fabric being shifted accompanied by the same giggles from before. Jihoon feels the bed creaks. Soft, low chuckles soon join the high pitch giggles (seriously Jaehwan-hyung, you're not a teenage girl) and Jihoon resists the urge to sneak a peek downwards.

The merriment in the lower bunk dies down soon enough, but not before Jihoon felt his face heating up from what his imagination supplied him. He shakes his head.

"Hyung.." The volume is lower now, but there is a hint of suppressed delight in the word. There is no audible response. Jihoon wonders if they are lying on their backs or on their sides, facing each other. Maybe they're spooni–

_Smooch._

Jihoon's eyes get wider in the dark. He's sure it wasn't just his imagination. No, even though it was faint, the sound is unmistakable. So is the soft laughter that comes after.

"Ahh Jaehwan-ah.. What's wrong with you tonight..." The voice sounds tired but amused, still chuckling lightly. The urge to look down is stronger than ever.

"Nothing~" The reply comes with small giggles. Then it's quiet. In the silence Jihoon's mind starts to conjure up an image he feels he really shouldn't be seeing. He squeezes his eyes shut to make it go away but the image only becomes clearer: two people with their faces turned towards each other, with soft smiles and softer gaze, leaning in closer, their noses about to touch, their breaths on each other's lips...

"You had garlic during dinner, didn't you?"

"What?!" Something hits the bunk ladder with a dull thud and an _Ow!_ The subsequent complaining whine sounds muffled. "Really, hyung? You can smell that? But I already brushed my teeth!"

The dark room is filled with the muted sound of emperor's laughter. Jihoon suddenly becomes aware of how hot his face feels and attributes it to his roommate's embarrassment rubbing off on him. He wonders if Woojin and Guanlin are awake or if he is the only one witnessing this private spectacle. The sound of rustling fabric reaches his ears.

"No, don't go. I was just kidding.." Laughter is still present at the edge of the voice. "I know you like garlic in your meals that's why I said that. I didn't actually smell garlic." Jihoon doesn't hear any reply, just a soft whine, more fabric rustling, and a slight creak of the bed.

"I'm sorry.." It's barely above a whisper but the tone is still teasing. "And don't worry, you smell nice. You smell like.. Sungwoon-hyung... Oh? Kim Jaehwan, did you use his shampoo?"

"I already asked him, he said it's okay."

"Really? Okay~" The voice practically _coos_. Jihoon could even see the smile in the words, teasing and affectionate. He shakes his head again and pinches his cheeks, willing his mind to stop conjuring up these images. He hopes the two would go to sleep soon.

"Goodnight, Jaehwan-ah.."

"Goodnight hyung."

It takes a while even after the lower bunk conversation ceased – what with his mind still going into overdrive and analyzing every rustling and every sleepy murmur – but Jihoon finally falls back to sleep. Just before he drifts off, he registers the thought that, kiss or no kiss, Jaehwan already won, although he has no idea what.

 

 

3.

"Maybe Guanlin should go," comes a suggestion after Jihoon deemed Jaehwan to have pulled out. (Woojin asked him once but Wanna One's visual shock pretended he never confidently declared his acceptance of the mission. Jihoon swore he wasn't imagining Jaehwan's chagrin then. Or his red face.)

With Jaehwan's supposed withdrawal, the pink sausage team found themselves looking for new candidates to carry their mission. They had roped in a reluctant Jinyoung to their impromptu meeting in their room while Minhyun is showering, and with Jinyoung comes Daehwi. Daehwi whom has zero interest in trying to get a kiss from Minhyun and doesn't really care who does is still intrigued enough to participate in the discussion, hence the suggestion. The other three look at him blankly. Jihoon's hand is about to go up to scratch his head.

"Why me?" The deep but quiet voice coming from under the pile of blankets almost made the little congregation jump. Guanlin's face could be seen peeking out from under the blankets, eyelids heavy. "Sorry Guanlinnie, did we wake you up?" Jihoon apologizes.

"That's okay." Guanlin was never actually asleep; he realized he was hungry the moment he got under the blankets and was contemplating on whether to get up and eat something or just sleep, bringing his blanket above his head while he thinks. Sleep was winning before the boys came in.

"But why me?" Guanlin echoes his earlier question to Daehwi.

Daehwi didn't really give it much thought and has to search his head for why he came up with that. He blames it on the chick pattern on Jinyoung's pajama pants. And the fact that he misses a certain hyperactive kid.

"You and Seonho are close right? And Seonho was close to Minhyun-hyung." Daehwi pauses to look at the expectant expressions around him, not sure where his train of thoughts is going. "Because you guys were chicks-in-arms, maybe you remind Minhyun-hyung of Seonho a bit... so maybe it would be easier.. for you to persuade him to give you a kiss..?" You could almost hear the sad whistle of the train giving up towards the end. The other boys are still staring at him. Jihoon scratches his head.

"Seonho never actually got a kiss." Guanlin deadpans. As if that matters, thinks Daehwi. The two boys are nothing like each other and there's not much Guanlin could do to even remotely remind Minhyun-hyung of Seonho except maybe to drape himself over the tall hyung at every opportunity. Daehwi wishes they would move on to other things and not mull over what he said.

"You got a kiss from Jihoon though," Woojin reminds them. A murmur of acknowledgement makes its way around.

"Ahh you're right.."

"I almost forgot."

"You can totally get a kiss from Minhyun-hyung too."

"Just make a promise or bet or something like you did with Jihoon-hyung."

Guanlin doesn't say anything for a while. He figures he wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of Minhyun’s kiss. He always regard the hyung with respect and warmth, and getting a peck on the cheek from said hyung would give him bragging rights over the 4 people in the room.

The tall maknae slowly gets out from his bed. "Okay I'll try." He moves towards the kitchen.

Hunger wins in the end.

 

"Hyung, I'm going to beat your score." Minhyun and Guanlin are in the living room waiting for the van to come and pick them all up for a variety show recording. Most of the other members are still getting ready, though Jinyoung and Daehwi are already curled up on the other couch, trying to stay awake in the early morning. They can hear Seongwoo whining about depleting snacks from the kitchen and Jisung asking whoever in the bathroom to hurry up.

"You said that last time," Minhyun teases Guanlin. The boy is playing The Musician app on their manager's phone. Minhyun held the high score position since the previous week, but Guanlin had been coming dangerously close to beating the score.

"This time I'm really going to beat you," your boy from Taipei confidently says as he plays, thumbs moving across the screen. From his grin it seems like he truly believes it. "You should give me a kiss when I do."

Minhyun laughs at the younger's bold suggestion, his hand automatically moving to the back of Guanlin's head. At this point the younger boys have all come to expect this kind of treatment from him. No one is complaining.

"This is how you got Jihoon to kiss you, isn't it?"

Guanlin just shrugs, his grin becoming wider, gums peeking through.

"Shouldn't there be an equal exchange? What would I get if you don't?" Minhyun asks, amusement in his eyes.

Guanlin pauses the game. He wasn't expecting a trade-off.

"I'll help you clean the kitchen this week."

"Jisung-hyung and Sungwoon-hyung are plenty of help."

"I'll make your bed this whole week."

"I like to make my own bed."

"…I'll vacuum the living room. And our room. Properly too, not like Jaehwan-hyung." Guanlin hopes he doesn't sound too desperate. Minhyun just laughs again.

"Okay then."

 

That weekend the dorm wakes up to the sound of vacuuming in the living room. Minhyun said he doesn't need to do their room. Guanlin thanks his hyung's generous heart while he vacuums, all the while avoiding two disappointed gaze from his room.

 

4.

"Last box?" Seongwoo muttered to himself, incredulous to the idea that they are down to their last box of chocopie. Maybe he should cut down on the late night snacking.. He spends a few long minutes trying to decide on whether to open the last box or not; the decision made harder with the fact that they don't have the time or opportunity to go to the convenience store to restock. Sighing at the dire state of the dorm's snack supply, he grabs a packet of biscuits that might or might not contain 200 million lactic acid bacteria and pads back to his room.

Seongwoo pauses at his door when he notices the 99-liners leaving JinHwi Sungwoon's room and whispering to each other in a serious and confidential manner. He would have demanded to know what they are doing but the memory of being beaten by two Jigglypuffs keeps his enquiries at bay.

"No chocopie?" Daniel asks when Seongwoo sits himself down on the younger's bed with a sigh.

"Last box. We have to start rationing." Not Hong Seongwoo passes the opened packet of biscuits over after taking a handful himself. "By the way, do you guys get the feeling that Jihoon and Woojin are plotting something? They're always whispering to each other, and not even cutely like JinHwi, but like, all sneaky and stuff." He pops a few tiny biscuits into his mouth.

Jisung doesn't pause from folding clothes on his bed. "Probably about the kiss again."

"What kiss?"

"Minhyunnie's kiss." Jisung says dramatically.

"Minhyunnie's.. kiss?" Seongwoo is half intrigued half perplexed by the statement, if his smirk and cocked eyebrows are any indication.

"They're trying to see who would get a kiss from Minhyun first after me."

"They all still think it's going to be Jinyoung." Seongwoo turns to Daniel in disbelief. "Does everybody know about this? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It didn't come up?" Daniel grins brightly with a mouthful of biscuits. "I don't think it's important anyway." Seongwoo narrows his eyes at the blond before leaning back against the wall, their shoulders bumping. He grabs a peach cushion.

"It can't be that hard to get a kiss from Minhyun. Hyung, you got a kiss."

"Yeah but technically I waited since the first day of the show."

"Hyunbinnie got a kiss."

"Kwon Hyunbin? When?"

"The day he was eliminated." Seongwoo recalls the time they sent Hyunbin off to the van when his manager came to pick him up. There were no tears, not anymore (Seongwoo rue the day he was caught on camera tearing up over the giant baby). There were promises of doing well wherever they are and of not missing any future outings. There were hugs.

...and kisses.

"That's just it! Someone should just give him a kiss and he would give one right back!"

"Hyunbin or Minhyun?"

"Minhyunnie." The slate master nudges Daniel. "Niel-ah, I'm sure you agree."

"But hyung, that doesn't work for everyone. Seonho didn't get a kiss." He pops more biscuits into his mouth.

"Well Seonho is a minor," Seongwoo says matter-of-factly. Daniel pauses mid-munch to look at Seongwoo who just looks back, mirroring the younger's inquiring look with his own raised eyebrow.

"Okay… But it didn't work for Jaehwannie too. He already tried that."

"He told you that? And he got rejected?" Seongwoo didn't think he would find his friend's misfortune to be that funny but he's laughing in a face-scrunching, open-mouthed, almost inaudible kind of way that has Daniel laughing too. Seongwoo's laughter soon turns to coughing when he chokes on his half-chewed biscuits.

Daniel takes a water bottle from under his bed and passes it to Seongwoo. "I'm pretty sure the Nu'est hyungs had all received a kiss at one point," he supplies to no one in particular, lightly thumping on Seongwoo's back as the guy tries to get his breathing back to normal.

The oldest hyung hums a bit before replying, "Probably. But well, they are his members."

"We are now his members too!" Seongwoo protests, looking serious but still slightly breathless. Daniel shrugs, his hand still on the other's back making gentle, circular motions.

"And tomorrow, I'm going to prove it."

 

"Minhyunnie~~" Seongwoo calls out while striding across the waiting room. Woojin is tailing him with a camcorder in hand. They are on a filming set of a CF for an app and some of the members are doing their individual shooting. The rest are in the waiting room.

"How is my favourite visual member?" Seongwoo makes himself comfortable on the empty seat next to Minhyun who just smiles back.

"What are you doing?" Minhyun looks at Seongwoo and then at Woojin in front of him. The red light on the camera indicates that it's recording. Nobody quite knows where Woojin got the camera from but nobody is about to question him.

"I'm doing an interview." Seongwoo speaks into a pen. "Now, first question: What is Ong Seongwoo to you?" Seongwoo holds the pen-mic towards Minhyun.

"Hmm... I don't love him?" Minhyun laughs at the other's exaggerated dejected face.

"I'm asking about Ong Seongwoo, not Kwon Hyunbin, Minhyun-ah.. I'm serious here." The emperor laughs again.

"Okay okay... Seongwoo-ssi is a good friend. He's handsome and funny. He makes people happy." He looks into the camera while he talks.

"He's independent and he doesn't want people around him to worry." He looks at Seongwoo, "He looks like he only wants to have fun.." then turns to the camera "..but he cares a lot about his friends."

Seongwoo looks on with a pleased smile that matches that of Minhyun's. Someone goes _awww_ from the other side of the room. Woojin pushes on. "You've only talked about his personality. But what does he mean to you?"

"He's someone that I'm grateful to be in Wanna One with." Seongwoo makes a choked sobbing noise and brings his hand up to cup his mouth. He looks away in mock crying while Minhyun and Daniel laugh at him. Woojin thinks it looks vaguely familiar.

"Seongwoo-ssi, are you touched?"

Seongwoo brings the hand that was covering his mouth over his heart. "Minhyun-ah, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Really?" Whatever sappy expression he was sporting earlier quickly morphs into a cheeky one. "Then how about a kiss?"

Minhyun doesn't hesitate as he leans into Seongwoo, eyes closed, lips puckered..

..then stops half a foot away from Seongwoo's offered cheek. Seongwoo wouldn't have it.

"Come on, do it properly!" That earns him yet another laugh from Minhyun, but before he could persuade the tall visual to 'do it properly', a staff member from the shooting appears at the doorway and calls for Ong Seongwoo. It's his turn for the individual shoot. Seongwoo hastily gets up and leaves the room, the camera following his movements until he is out the door. Woojin is about to pan the camera back to Minhyun when Seongwoo pokes his head back through the doorway and looks into the lens.

"I'm not giving up yet." he said with a playful smirk. He glances to Minhyun for a second before disappearing again. The camera goes back to Minhyun.

"Minhyun-hyung, just now you said you are grateful for Seongwoo-hyung in the team. Does this mean you don't like the rest of us in Wanna One?" Minhyun sputters out a _What?_

"Minhyun hyung doesn't love us…" Woojin says with a sigh as he pans the camera to a forlorn-looking Jihoon.

"When did I ever said that?" Minhyun laughs in disbelief. He looks to Daniel for help, but the latter only gives him a confused smile and a shrug in return. The camera is now back on Minhyun's face, Woojin zooming in to his red ears.

"It's okay hyung, we understand."

"But I didn't–"

"Park Woojin?" The same staff member from earlier calls out from the doorway.

"Sorry hyung, gotta go." Woojin turns the camera to himself. "We'll continue this discussion on Minhyun-hyung's love another time. Goodbye." He waves into the camera while the call of _Woojin-ah!_ can be heard in the background before the camera is turned off.

 

+1

"This is Wanna One's Park Woojin, ready to find out the Wanna One members' thoughts in the waiting room." Woojin turns the camera away from himself. "We start with member Ha Sungwoon. Sungwoon-hyung, hello. What are you doing now?"

"I'm just watching the other performances." The camera pans to the overhead screen to show a stage with large black umbrellas. It reminds Woojin of their music video filming.

"Our turn is in.. 5 more stages? Yeah. What are your thoughts before going on stage?"

"I just hope we don't make any mistakes. I think we did well when I monitored our rehearsal earlier so I hope we will do well later on too."

"Of course. Are there any interesting incidents on stage that happened recently that you want to share?"

A knowing smile appears on Sungwoon's face. "What kind of interesting incident?"

Minhyun walks by behind Sungwoon but stops when he notices the camera.

"I don't know hyung," Woojin says. "Anything."

Minhyun leans forwards and sends a kiss to the camera. If only he knew what that gesture had started. Sungwoon didn't seem to notice the tall presence behind him, giving an awkward laugh before responding, "I'm not sure if I should talk about it…"

"Minhyun-hyung, do you want to share anything with the viewers?"

Sungwoon turns just in time to catch Minhyun mid-second-kiss. The tall one straightens his back and gives Sungwoon a cheerful smile. The smile is reciprocated with a confused one, before Sungwoon turns back to Woojin.

"Was he here long?" Without waiting for a reply, he huffs, "Minhyun-ah, why do you like to interrupt my interview?"

Minhyun's smile doesn't waver. "Okay I'm going now."

"It's not like I really mind, but this is not exactly the first time." He's smiling but Woojin can hear the exasperation in his voice.

Minhyun moves to hug the small hyung sideways, grinning brightly. "Sorry hyung, I won't do it again." Sungwoon ignores the arms around him and continues his complaint to the camera.

"Last time he cut in when Jaehwan was interviewing me. I really don't get why–"

_Smooch!_

Woojin almost couldn't believe his eyes. But he believes in the camera lens that caught everything. Minhyun is smiling. Sungwoon is.. blushing? stunned? obviously flustered, his tirade forgotten. Various forms of exclamations can be heard from the other members.

"Did you see that everyone? This is 100% real and captured on camera exclusively by Director Sparrow." Woojin walks to the other members to capture their reactions. Jihoon looks beaten up and resigned, Jaehwan is covering his face, his shoulders trembling (from laughing or crying, Woojin can't tell), Guanlin just looks confused ("I didn't see it. Did he get a kiss?"), OngNielSung are smiling fondly.

"Someone got a kiss?" Daehwi exclaims from the door. "Let me see!" Woojin stops recording and hands the camcorder to Daehwi, but the camera was taken from Daehwi before he gets to do anything. "Let me look at it first." Daehwi shoots Sungwoon a mischievous grin while the older one fiddles with the device.

Woojin watches Sungwoon returning the camera to Daehwi before sitting down next to Minhyun. The innocent smile Minhyun gives him is pointedly ignored, Sungwoon opting to avoid eye contact and looks at the TV screen instead.

"Ah hyung! Did you delete it?" Daehwi's voice can be heard.

Sungwoon ignores the question, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Hyung, why are your ears red?"

"Shut up, Woojin."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. There it is.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Do let me know if you somehow enjoyed it (or even if you didn't)!
> 
> Which part / whose attempt do you like most?
> 
> Do you think Seonho ever got a kiss back? I'm sorry I brought up his kiss-less past twice here but we all know Minhyun loves him!
> 
>  
> 
> I just got off a crazy hectic period at work and what did I do? Picked up an unfinished fic I wrote a long time ago on a whim after a conversation with my sister. I was about to delete this when I realized that if I cut it to 4 people instead of 5, the fic would be about 90% complete, so why not? (probably hundreds of reasons, but, well, it's here now)
> 
> Hope it's not too bad ^^' Thanks again!
> 
>  
> 
> To my sister, sorry there's no Hwangdeep! (their real life interactions are better than fiction anyway)  
> 


End file.
